Link the Slave
by EnderLox
Summary: After Link has failed his quest and Demise now rules the world, Link is enslaved by Ghirahim.
1. Punished

**This is my very first Legend of Zelda fanfiction, so I apologize for any errors or misspellings. I hope you enjoy!**

**Link and Ghirahim belong to Nintendo and Link's outfit belongs to a fantastic devianart account! The cover image was made by me.**

* * *

I scurried down the hallway, following the upset demon. He hurried to his chambers, yelling insults at his other minions as he went. The bokoblins watched me as I fearfully followed him, knowing that he would probably take his anger out on me. I don't know what had happened, but one minute I am sitting on the floor like a good slave as the others ate dinner, and the next he is raising his voice and insulting the other demons that dined at the table with him. He had demanded that I follow him, and I had learned that if you don't obey master, you will be punished.

I was somewhat lucky though, I was given more food, water, and allowed to sleep longer than his other slaves, but I was also tortured far more, so many of the bokoblins held sympathy for me, and one time a few of them even helped me tend to my wounds.

I followed the demon into his chambers, keeping a safe distance away from him. He paced back and forth across the room, running his fingers through his hair, deep in thought. He looked at me, a terrible evil glittering in his eyes. "You know, Sky Child, I am feeling that I might need to relieve my anger at the moment, and I believe it will be on you," he stated, and before I could even try to run away, he snapped and chained me against the wall. I whimpered, frightened and not wanting to imagine what torture he would put me through this time. I shuddered as he walked closer, slowly bringing his hand up to my face. He pulled my head up so I had to look at him, his red eyes glittering frighteningly. He cut my cheek with his sharp nail, making me yelp as the crimson liquid flowed down the side of my face.

My outfit provided little protection from him as well. It was solid black and the top had two diamond shaped wholes in the front, revealing much of my chest, and was completely cut out in the back, revealing my entire back, and it was short so it showed my stomach as well. I had gloves that went up to mid upper arm and were open at the bottom, so you could see my fingers. It too had diamond-shaped holes going down my arm. My pants cut of above the knee and had large diamonds on the side of my legs. I wore things on my feet, kind of like socks, but they went up to my ankle and you could see my heel and toes. I wore a large red gem as an earring on one of my ears, a little red hoop earring on the other ear, and a golden bangle on my right arm that rested just above my glove.

I tried to move away from him, but I only ran into the wall. He smiled as I shivered, the cold air stinging my wound. He smiled evilly and licked the blood off of the cut, his tongue stinging it even more. He looked at me for a second, and my eyes locked with his, but I cried out in pain as he raked his nails across my chest, the blood flowing out quickly. He laughed a bit, then bit down hard on my shoulder, sending a searing pain through my body as I felt his fangs sink into my flesh. I didn't dare to move, worried that it would hurt more. I felt a bit light headed as he licked the blood of the new wound. He scraped the other side of my cheek, new pain going through my body. I tried to keep my cries and whimpers stifled, not wanting to fuel him to continue cutting me. I felt lightheaded as the blood flowed out of my body, and the lost blood from the last time he hurt me had not regenerated. And to think, this was when he had been in a good mood. He scraped my chest again, earning a pain ridden cry. He continued torturing me, hurting me and punishing me for something that I didn't do.

Eventually I passed out, the pain becoming too much. I woke up, still on the floor in a large pile of my own blood. I had bruises all over me, a large purple and green bruise on my side. He sometimes kicks me and hits me even after I pass out. I moaned, sitting up slowly. "Well hello, Sky Child. Glad to see you are awake," I heard Ghirahim say. I nodded, fearful that he would continue hurting me. "Well, it is time for dinner, so clean yourself up and go to the dining hall," he said, obviously unwilling to help me get to the washroom. I looked down, noticing that the chains were gone. I limped to the door, noticing a deep gash on my leg. It took all my strength to open the door, and when I did, a few off the bokoblins looked at me with wide eyes. They normally didn't get to see me after I've been tortured, because Ghirahim likes to do it when all of the bokoblins are working or have somewhere to be. Ghirahim doesn't allow them to help

me, because if I am the hero chosen by the gods, I should be able to take care of myself. I closed the door behind me, and once I did that, a few of the bokoblins in that area came over and asked if I was okay and needed help. They aren't all that mean, they are actually somewhat nice, well, it depends on which ones your talking about. There are still quite a few who trip me every once in a while or will shove me, but Ghirahim has clearly stated that if anyone harms or disturbs me, other than himself, they will be punished. A few of them helped me walk down the hallway to the washroom, while the others opened the door for me. "Thanks," I said, my voice raspy. I hardly ever talk, it gets me in trouble. They closed the door and I locked it, allowing no one else to enter. I stripped down and turned on the water, cleaning myself and washing my wounds the best I could, but they were still plainly visible. I got out of the water, my body sore and aching, and put my clothes back on. I limped back out of the room, hurrying to the dining room, not wanting to get in trouble for being too late. I limped into the room, the demons stopping the conversation and watching me sit down on the floor where I normally sat. They continued there conversation and I watched, my ears perking up so I could hear every little bit. They talked about how there slaves were and, I heard the conversation start to pick up about one slave in particular, me. I lifted my head and looked as a bunch of them looked down at me. "Ghirahim?" I heard one of the demons say. "Should you have injured him so much? And shouldn't you feed him?". I heard my stomach growl loudly after he said that, emphasizing his point. "He's fine, he heals quickly, and I don't think he will be fed tonight, I'm not feeling very generous," he stated, making my stomach rumble again. The demons continued eating their food, talking about nonsense. My stomach wouldn't stop growling, and I knew that all the demons heard it because they'd look at me every time my stomach demanded to be fed. I was so hungry my stomach started hurting. Ghirahim hadn't fed me at all today, and he gave me little food to start with. My stomach growled very loudly again and I looked down, feeling embarrassed. I heard something in front of me, and looked up to see a small plate of food set in front of me. I smiled, very grateful for the food as I ate it quickly. My stomach immediately felt better, but of course, I was still hungry. I watched the demons as they continued to eat. My side hurt from the bruise and every time I moved it hurt terribly. Who knew a bruise could hurt so bad. Sometimes Ghirahim would give me a fairy or a red potion to help with my wounds, but I don't think I would be getting either of those anytime soon. I stood up, wanting to explore the castle a but since I had only seen a bit of it. Normally, if Ghirahim hadn't said otherwise, I was allowed to walk around and look through the castle. "Your not dismissed," Ghirahim said as he snapped his fingers. Chains appeared on my arms and legs, weighing me down. I hit the floor with a thud, pain erupting in my legs. I sighed, upset that I was forced to stay here. Time went by slowly, my limbs becoming stiff as I sat still, looking down at the floor. Why couldn't he just let me look around? He's already put me through enough, killing my friends, enslaving me, killing Zelda... I shook my head, not wanting to think about my failure.

Eventually the demons started standing up and leaving, signifying that dinner was over. Ghirahim walked over to me and looked down at me. I looked up, wondering what he was doing. He snapped, the chains leaving. He snapped again, and a tight collar appeared around my neck, dark grey metal with red gems on it, and a leash. He grabbed the end of the leash and yanked on it, forcing me to stand up and choking me a bit. He dragged me down the hallway and to his room, but stopped by the door. I looked at him, worried that he was planning something horrible. He raised his hand and snapped, the leash disappearing and being replaced by a heavy chain connecting to the wall. "This is where you will remain the rest of the night," Ghirahim said before he opened the door to his room and went in, closing the door behind him and leaving me stuck in the hallway. I leaned against the wall and slid down, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my head on the top of my knees. Bokoblins walked by, some looking at me, some avoiding my gaze. I watched each of them as they passed. I tugged on the collar around my neck, wanting it to loosen as it choked me slightly, but to no avail. I sighed again, realizing that my throat was parched. I rested my head back down on my legs, closing my eyes sleepily, knowing that there was nothing I could do about my thirst. At least I didn't have to sleep in the torture room. He would put me in a small chamber, just enough room for me to stand, and then he would press a button and spikes would emerge from the wall, making me stand completely still if I didn't want to get poked. I jolted as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, wrenching me away front my thoughts about the horrible room. I looked up, seeing a bokoblin standing above me. It was dark, so I didn't notice the thing in it's hand until it offered it to me. I looked closer, noticing that it was a glass of water. I took it quickly,thinking about how much luck I had. We both new that if someone gave me food or water without one of the demons saying so, the person who gave it to me would be in trouble. I drank the water quickly and thanked the creature, handing it the glass as it scurried away. I laid my head back down, hoping to finally get some sleep.


	2. Niceness

**Yay chapter 2! I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far! I am not sure how long it is going to be, and I am not quite sure how I will end it quite yet, but I hope that you all like it so far!**

* * *

"Sky Child!" I heard as a sharp pain went across my cheek. I looked up, whimpering as Ghirahim looked at me with an annoyed expression, hand raised in the air. "Yes, Master?" I asked, rubbing my cheek. "It's time for breakfast. Get up," he said, snapping his fingers making the chain and collar disappear. It felt easier to breath as the collar went away. I followed him as he walked down the hallway towards the dining hall. He walked in and sat down at his chair along with the other demons, watching me as I sat down on the floor in my usual spot, sliding down the wall and bringing my knees to my chest. He raised his hand and snapped, the collar and chain appearing again. I sighed unhappily, pulling on the collar. Since when did I have to where a collar?

A bokoblin placed a small plate of food in front of me, and I thanked it, eating the food gratefully. I finished it quickly, happy that I was able to eat something. I looked around the room, feeling stuck. "Sky child, come here," I heard Ghirahim say. The chain disappeared, but the collar stayed. I stood up, limping over beside his chair. "What have you thought about the castle so far, Sky Child?" Ghirahim asked me. I knew that if I said something bad about his castle, I would be in big trouble, so I answered by saying "It has been lovely, your castle is amazing,". My voice was raspy, but Ghirahim smiled at my answer. "See, I told you that everyone loves my castle," he said to another demon with an I-told-you-so tone in his voice. "He might just be saying that to make you happy, you can never be sure with slaves," the demon retorted. "Hmm, that is true I guess," Ghirahim said. I knew why he had agreed with him. He wanted to find another reason to hurt me, because if I told him I was lying, he'd hurt me, and if I told him I was telling the truth, he would probably assume I was lying and hurt me anyways. I flinched as Ghirahim turned to me again. "Were you telling the truth, slave," he put an emphasis on the word slave. "O-Of course I was, why would I ever lie to you Master?" I replied, worried that he wouldn't believe me. Of course I was lying, I hate this place, it is like my prison. He turned back to the demons. "Truthful and loyal," Ghirahim said to them. I looked at the floor nervously, not knowing if he wanted me to stay or leave. "You are dismissed, Sky Child, you may roam the castle until I call upon you," he told me. I nodded and limped out of the room.

I walked through the hallways, occasionally looking inside a room. It was actually quite a lovely castle, but I don't think I would want to stay here for long. I eventually got bored of walking down the long hallways, only to see the same purple walls with red patterns on them, and turned back to go back to the dining hall. I passed a few bokoblins, not paying attention to them much and just looking at the many doors I passed. I was almost back at the dining room when I tripped on something and fell down hard on my wounded chest and stomach. I yelped and my breath hitched as sharp pain spread through my body. I turned around to see a bokoblin walking away and making a weird sound I could only assume was laughing. I almost didn't want to get up, my chest just throbbed in pain, and the floor was so comfortable with its lush carpet, plus I knew I would have some trouble getting up. I just laid there for a moment, then I used all my strength to pick myself up. I trudged into the dining hall, seeing that all the demons had left. I trudged to Ghirahim's room, knocking and awaiting an answer.

The door swung open and Ghirahim looked me up and down. "What did you do? Your clothes are filthy!" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in, closing the door behind us. I yelped as he yanked on my arm, hurting the shoulder he had bit the day before. He quickly released my arm, his face seeming to flash a worried expression, but then it returned to normal, looking slightly disappointed that my outfit was so dirty. Maybe that was just my imagination, I don't think he cared how much he hurt me, as long as I didn't die. "Umm... here, take this and let it heal your wounds," he said, pulling a bottled fairy off a shelf and handing it to me. I looked at the fairy, confused by his sudden burst of niceness. I opened the jar, sighing in relief as the fairy healed as many wounds as it could before it disappeared. "Now that you are somewhat healed," lord Ghirahim continued, "Would you mind telling me why you are so filthy?". "Umm... well... I umm," I didn't really want the bokoblin to get in trouble, no matter how mean it was. I knew that those poor bokoblins had been through a lot of crap before I was brought here, then Ghirahim focused most of his torturing on me, leaving the bokoblins to mainly house work. "I just tripped in the hallway," I said nervously. I didn't want to get caught lying. That is also something I get in trouble for. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing as I fidgeted under his gaze. "Alright, I believe you, but go clean yourself up, your a mess," he said, making me sigh inwardly and relax a bit. I nodded, walking out of the room and into Ghirahim's private washroom.

I looked around the large room, admiring the white walls with beautiful purple and red designs on it. I walked over to the sink, taking off my shirt and gloves and turning on the water, running the silk like fabric under the cool water. I used soap to get all of the dirt and blood off of my outfit, then I took off my pants and sock-like things, putting on a towel incase someone walked in, and cleaned the pants and "socks". I put on my wet clothes, not having the time and strength to dry them, and walked out of the room.

I walked back to Ghirahim's room, not sure if he needed me to do anything. I knocked on the door lightly, and was somewhat surprised as the door was quickly flung open and Ghirahim ran into me, knocking me onto the floor with a thud, sending a light pain up my spine. "Sky child! What are you doing! I was just on my way to see if you had finished cleaning up," he said, pulling me back up on my feet. "S-Sorry master. The clothes were harder to clean than I had expected," I replied, averting my gaze from having to look into his eyes. "It's fine," he replied, his voice kind and understanding, pulling my chin up to look into his eyes, leaving me feeling somewhat shocked by his gentleness. "Is something wrong, Sky Child? You seem... troubled," he asked me. "I-I'm fine," I replied, wanting to turn away, but he still had his hand on my chin, keeping me in place. "Alright," he said, releasing my head. He took a step back, looking me up and down, making me fidget nervously. "You look much better after washing your outfit, at least," he said, looking me up and down once again, and odd twinkle in his eyes. "D-Do you need me to do anything for you master?" I asked him. "No, nothing at the moment. There is really nothing that you need to do at the moment, you can look around the castle again, if that is what you desire," he replied. I nodded, wanting to get him to stop looking at me. He closed his door without another word, leaving me alone in the hallway. I guess I'll look around the castle some more.


	3. Child

**Chapter 3! Ghirahim was somewhat kind to Link where we left off, will Ghirahim continue being kind, or turn back into the cruel master he was?**

* * *

I walked down the hallways once again, surprised by how many bokoblins roamed the halls. I looked at the designs on the walls, noticing how detailed and intricate they were. I peered into rooms every once and a while, just out of my curiosity. I eventually grew tired and turned back, wanting to see if Ghirahim needed anything. I almost tripped on something, but managed to regain my balance, and then turned to see the same bokoblin who tripped me earlier. I was about to say something to the creature when he suddenly ran at me and shoved me to the ground, kicking me in my uninjured side and running off again. What does this creature have against me. A sharp pain went through my side, and I looked down to see my skin start to bruise. A few other bokoblins walked by me as I stood up, holding my side as pain racked my spine. I really hated that bokoblin. I leaned against the wall, suddenly not being able to find the strength to continue down the long hallway.

I closed my eyes for a second, just wanting everything to be quiet. I jerked my eyes open and pulled my arm up in front of me for defense as I felt something poke my leg. I looked down, lowering my arm as I did so, to see a small bokoblin, almost like a child, looking up at me. "Oh, hello," I said to the creature, leaning down so that I was eye level with it. It must have been a child, for it had child-like features and was much smaller than adult bokoblins. It looked at me for a second, then raised its arm and touched my pointed ear. Not many demons had pointed ears, so I wasn't shocked that the creature thought it looked different. It touched the hoop earring I was forced to where and made a sound almost like laughing. It almost confused me by how happy this child was by seeing my ears, but I quickly remembered that this was not a happy place, and I was the only human in this place, well, that I knew of anyway. The creature put it's arm down and looked at me for a second, then turned around and ran off to two other bokoblins whom I had just noticed. I stood back up and walked down the hallway, somehow finding a newfound strength after seeing the happy creature.

I held onto my side, trying to make it less noticeable, but it throbbed in pain, making me clutch it tighter. I walked to Ghirahim's door, knocking gently on it and awaiting an answer. Ghirahim flung the door open, startling me. I looked at him, his eyes glowing angrily. How did his emotions change so fast. He looked down on me and brought his hand across my face, leaving long bloody scratches and a searing pain across my cheek. I whimpered placing a hand on my bloody cheek. What was that for? He tried to grab my arm but I backed up and bolted down the hallway, not wanting to be hurt any more than I already have been. I quickly opened a door to a random room and sped in, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to a wall, not wanting to look around the room as I slid down the wall, bring my knees to my chest and pulling my arms around my legs, closing my eyes as a few tears ran down my face, mixing with my blood. I jumped as a hand was placed on my knee, and looked up to see a few bokoblins looking down at me. I looked up at them, sniffling as tears ran down my face. One of them sat down next to me, leaning its head on my arm in a comforting way. I'm glad some bokoblins still like me.

Ghirahim

I paced my room back and forth, feeling anger boil inside of me. One of the other demons had been challenging me lately, questioning my power and authority, and it angered me greatly. I heard a light knock at my door and quickly rushed over to it, flinging the door open angrily. I looked down, seeing the Sky Child clutching his side and looking up at me. I felt the need to let some of my anger out and I brought my hand up, hitting him in the face and leaving bloody scratches on his face with my nails. He stumbled back and whimpered, bringing his hand up to his face. I reached my arm out to grab him, but he moved back and ran down the hallway, faster than I have ever seen anyone run before. I felt enraged that he would run from me. I'll find a way to fix that. I heard a door slam. Now I was going to have to find him in this huge castle of mine.

I stomped down the hallway, checking every room for the brat. After what felt like a good forty-five minutes, I eventually reached a door where I could here soft sobbing in. I ripped the door open, looking down at the Sky Child who was surrounded by a few bokoblins who were apparently trying to comfort him. He stood up, his eyes wild and full of fear, and tried to step back, but eventually he trapped himself in a corner. This will be fun.


	4. Beaten

**Chapter 4! We left off where Ghirahim had found Link hiding in the room after he ran from him. What will Ghirahim do to his poor disobedient slave?**

* * *

Ghirahim

I will be honest, in a moment of weakness, I had felt somewhat sorry for the Sky Child. All of his friends killed, he failed his quest, and then he was enslaved by his enemy, so I had been kind to him, letting him heal and clean himself up. But now my mercy disappeared as anger filled me. I was going to take the anger out on my slave, especially after he ran away from me.

Link

I backed into a corner, my ears drooping in absolutely terror when I thought about what was going to happen. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, the poor bokoblins disappearing and the door slamming and locking behind us. I shuddered in fear as Ghirahim's smirk turned into a snarl. He rushed at me, wrapping his fingers around my neck and cutting off my air. I clawed at his hands, desperate to breath again. "You don't run from your master, Sky Child," he said, his voice full of absolute venom. He pushed me against the wall, sending a sharp pain through my back. I gagged as he tightened his grip around my neck and dug his claws into the skin, the lack of air making me feel like I was going to pass out. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I feared for the worst. He let go of me and dropped me on the ground, making me gasp for air. I yelped as he grabbed my wrists and yanked me up off the floor. He snapped and pushed my chest against the wall roughly, then chains appeared around my wrist and chained me to the ceiling. I stood there shaking in fear as Ghirahim snapped again. I watched as a whip appeared in his hands. "You don't run from your master," he stated calmly. I watched, waiting for him to strike me as he brought back the whip. I screamed in pain as the whip cut my back, leaving a long bloody scrape across my back along with a searing pain. I weeped quietly as pain seared through me. I wasn't expecting the pain when he lashed me a second time, my scream of pain ripping through the air. I never knew it would hurt so much to be whipped. I pulled on my chains, wanting to be released as he lashed my back again, leaving yet another bloody slash. The pain was unbearable, worse than anything else I had ever felt. "Maybe next time you won't run away," I heard Ghirahim whisper into my ear. I cried out in pain again as he sunk his fangs into my shoulder, lapping up the blood with his tongue, irritating the wound even more. I heard him snap and the chains disappeared, and I fell to the ground, pain racking my body. I heard him laugh and the door open. I was left alone in the room, crying quietly as pain seared my limbs.

I laid there for a while, not wanting to move, because every time I did, the pain would be unbearable. I opened my eyes and saw the bokoblins from before standing in front of me, all of them with sad looks on their faces. I kept crying, not caring if they'd see. I closed my eyes again and heard the shuffling of feet. I felt something sting the wounds on my back and I yelled out in pain. I turned around to see a bokoblin holding a wet piece of fabric against my wound, cleaning it. Where did it get the fabric? I don't really care, I just want the pain to go away. I touched my neck, realizing how much it hurt and how much blood was on it. I slowly sat up, wincing as the little creature cleaned the blood from my wounds. I looked at the other bokoblins, counting five in all, and realizing that one of them was the little bokoblin who had messed with my ears earlier today. The little creature walked up to me and hugged my uninjured arm. My emotions overwhelmed me as I hugged the creature back and weeped loudly. I cried for quite some time, thinking about my failure and what a disgrace I was to Skyloft. I was supposed to be a hero, I was supposed to save the goddes reborn and for the world to be alright, to conquer the enemy, but I had failed and been enslaved by my enemy, to forever live knowing that I had failed everyone.

I let go of the small creature, but it still clung to my arm, holding on tightly as it looked up at me. I sniffled as it reached up and tapped my ear, giggling as the large red jewel that was my earring swung from side to side. I let out a small smile and my ears perked up as the creature radiated joy and happiness, not yet corrupted by the evil world. I cocked my head at it, looking at it curiously and wondering how it thought of his place, what it was from its perspective on the world, my thoughts giving me a quick escape from my pain. I saw the bokoblin that had been cleaning my wounds come around to face me. I looked around my shoulder and at my back, looking down unhappily at the three long scars that traced across my back. It had even torn some of the fabric of my shirt. I smiled at the bokoblin, then hugged it as well, thanking it for what it had done. I tried to stand up, but immediately felt dizzy and fell back down on the floor, yelping as pain spread through my body. I leaned my head against the wall behind me, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. I closed my eyes, and the world immediately went black.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this coming out late, I was planning to do it this morning but I forgot that we were driving to the beach. **

**Also, I am staying in a room with three younger girls, so I don't know if I'll be able to keep typing up the story, because I'd rather not have three little girls peering over my shoulder asking what I was doing. **

**This is only going to be for about a week, so I'll keep going with the story, and I already typed up the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Friends

**Chapter 5! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far, and leave any suggestions or comments in a review! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ghirahim

I felt somewhat better after hurting the Sky Child, being able to release a bit of my anger. I was also excited to see how the cuts would scar up and leave a permanent mark on his soft skin, making him have to always remember the pain I had inflicted upon him. I laughed quietly to myself as I walked down the lavishly decorated hallways. Maybe next time my slave won't run away.

Link

~An hour later~

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling quite sleepy. I looked down, feeling a weight on my chest, and saw the small bokoblin fast asleep on my chest. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking that it was quite cute, when is noticed the other bokoblins sleeping as well. I had one of them sleeping in the crook of my arm and two of them sleeping on my legs, while the other was curled up by my side. I chuckled quietly and watched the sleeping creatures. I gently picked up the little bokoblin sleeping on my chest and put it down on the floor beside me, careful not to disturb it. I moved the others off of me too, then stood up slowly with much difficulty and pain.

I finally got a chance to look around the room. It was quite barren, with the same walls and flooring as the hallway. It didn't have anything in it. It was just an empty room.

I moved towards the entrance, trying to keep my back straight and resting a hand on my bleeding shoulder. At least my cheek had stopped bleeding, but is it natural for my shoulder to bleed for this long? I opened the door, walking outside and closing the door behind me, but not before making sure the bokoblins were still sleeping soundly. I walked down the hallway slowly, trying to keep my back as straight as possible so that I wouldn't stretch the wounds, which is very painful.

I passed the dining hall and heard voices. Dinner? Already? Who knew so much time had passed.

For some reason, demons don't eat lunch, which leaves me very hungry. I don't know why they don't have it, but by the time lunch would come around if I were still in Skyloft, I would be absolutely starving, so Ghirahim would normally give me a bit of food.

I walked into the dining room, knowing that my presence was always demanded for dinner and breakfast.

As I entered all of the demons halted their conversation, all eyes landing on me, making me feel very uncomfortable. I went to my normal spot, but didn't sit down, for fear of hurting myself. I felt my ears droop sadly as I realized that I probably wouldn't get fed. I heard the demons start talking again and heard short pieces of the sentences like "Ghirahim... treat him... die!" Or "Poor kid... Didn't... For this,". I knew that these demons were supposed to be my enemies, but sometimes I felt like they actually cared about me, even if it was just a little bit. I looked up at the demons as they stared at me, making me extremely uncomfortable. "Alright, alright, that's enough talk about the _slave_, your making him uncomfortable," Ghirahim stated, his voice surprisingly calm. "Ghirahim, you shouldn't treat him so poorly, he's a human, humans are fragile," I heard one of the demons state as the some of the others quickly agreed with him. Sometimes I think that the demons really do try to help me. "He was a bad slave, behavior like that won't go unpunished," Ghirahim stated firmly, obviously signaling that someone was going to get in trouble if another word was said about it.

My tummy rumbled quietly as I stood there and watch the demons make small talk. I put a hand on my shoulder, but yelped loudly as a sharp pain went through my arm and blood stained my fingers from the bite mark on my shoulder. Ghirahim turned and looked at me, seeming very unamused, as if I had purposefully cried out in pain. "S-Sorry," I said timidly. The demons ate the food with very little talk, and I watched emotions role across Ghirahim's face, from anger to calmness. He seemed to be angry for most of the meal, no matter how much he tried to hide it. The meal finally ended and Ghirahim asked me to follow him to his chambers, seeming somewhat calm. I entered his room, trying not to hurt the long lashes across my back. He closed the door and made me sit down on the side of his bed as he kneeled down in front of me. "Did you learn your lesson Sky Child?" He asked with an evil grin, his finger tracing the bite mark on my shoulder. I felt a whimper escape my throat and answered with "Y-Yes master, I will never run away again,". "Good Sky Child," he replied, raising my chin so I had to look at him. He looked into my eyes for a moment, a look of triumph flashing across his face before it was replaced with the merciless look he normally wore.

He let go of my chin and walked over to the large window that took up most of the wall. He looked out it thoughtfully for a moment as I sat there, feeling rather nervous.

He turned back and looked at me, smirking slightly.

"It is getting rather dark. Maybe you should go to sleep," he said, snapping his fingers. A collar appeared around my neck as well as chains on my wrist. He grabbed the chains and yanked me outside, hurting the wounds on my back terribly. I yelped as he dragged me outside of the room and chained me to the hallway wall, leaving me there without a second thought. He went back into his room, but not before smiling at me evilly.

I stood in the hall for a second, pulling on the chains. I tried to sit down, but pain rushed down my spine, making me help out at the unbearable sensation. I guess I was going to have to stand still if I didn't want to hurt my back. I shivered and rubbed my arms as I felt how cold the air was. I was going to get sick if I stayed out here all night long. Since when had it gotten do cold? It was probably Ghirahim using his magic to make me more miserable than I already was.

I tried to sit down again, forgetting about my back, but I yelped again as the lashes burned with pain. I looked down at my shoulder, only to see that it was still bleeding. That is definitely not a good thing. This was going to be a long night.


	6. A Favor

**Chapter 6!**

**I would like to thank you all for all the support! It's amazing!**

* * *

Finally, morning. I had slept a bit, but I had to stand up the entire night which left my legs and feet aching terribly. I looked up, hearing the door to Ghirahim's room open. Ghirahim stood there, looking down at me with an amused look.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked, lifting my chin. "I slept a l-little bit," I replied, not wanting to have to look in his cruel eyes. "Did you stand up all night?" He asked again, a smirk spreading across his pale lips. "Y-Yes,". "Then maybe you should sit down," he said, shoving me to the floor. I cried out in pain as the lashes across my back burned, but not as bad as they had yesterday. I felt tears come to my eyes because of the immense pain. I looked up at Ghirahim and sniffled, my back throbbing from the pain. He snapped and the chains attaching me to the wall disappeared, but soon reappeared in his hand. He dragged me down the hall to the dining room, hurting my back more than he already had.

He chained me to the wall as he sat down with the other demons. I stood there, my stomach growling loudly as the smell of food wafted through the air. I smiled gratefully as a bokoblin handed me a plate of food. I ate it quickly and my stomach stopped grumbling. I gave the plate back to the bokoblin and watched as the demons talked and ate.

Breakfast was soon over, and Ghirahim walked over to me. He bent down over me, casting a creepy shadow around me. He looked at me up and down, shriveling his nose at my blood stained clothing.

"You should go wash all that blood out of your clothes, it is very unattractive," he stated bluntly before releasing me from the chains, but he still left that blasted collar on. He shoved me into the hallway, making me yell as pain shot up my spine and tears formed in my eyes. I trudged down the hallway, completely aware that he was watching me walk down the hallway with that sickeningly cruel smirk on his face.

I opened the door to the washroom after what felt like ages of walking. I locked the door behind me and turned on the sink, taking off my skin tight clothing. I put the ripped shirt under the water, feeling sickened by how much blood came out of the thin fabric. After what felt like ages I eventually got most of the blood out, but I still had three large tears in my shirt. I looked around for anything to patch it up with, but I found nothing.

I eventually left the room, wincing as I saw the sun halfway in the sky, making me realize that I had spent at least an hour and a half trying to get all the blood out. I started walking back down the hallway, watching as bokoblins passed by me, some of them friendly, some of them ignoring me.

I walked past a small bokoblin, whom I thought I recognized. I took a second look and noticed that it was the friendly little bokoblin who had helped me before. I walked over to it, noticing how pale it looked compared to the other bokoblins. I kneeled down in front of the small creature, wincing as my back ached. I noticed the bokoblin clutching it's stomach, not a good thing.

"What's wrong little guy?" I asked, putting my hand on top of its trembling ones. I heard a rumble and realized it was the creatures stomach growling. I looked back up at the creature. "Are you hungry?" I asked. It nodded it's head slowly, seeming to barely be able to here me. "Well, I don't know if I am allowed to get you food, but I'll see what I can do," I said to the frail creature, noticing how it stumbled when it tried to walk towards me. I caught the small creature before it fell, feeling somewhat shocked when it wrapped its little arms around my neck in a hug. I picked the creature up and walked into a random room, trying to remember the designs on the door for when I came back. I laid it down on a stack of pillows in the back corner of the room. "I'll be back, you just rest here," I said. I know that you could die of starvation, and I could tell by the look of that poor little guy that he was about to pass out from hunger.


	7. Healed

**Chapter 7! Thank you guys for the support! It's really amazing! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I hurried down the hallway, moving as fast as my injured body could take me. I was careful to be sure that no demons were watching me as I made my way into the dining room. The entire kitchen was abandoned since dinner wasn't coming up anytime soon. I walked over to one of the large fridges that held a large variety of fruits and vegetables. I opened it slowly, the door being heavier than expected, and grabbed a large fruit. I closed the door and examined the food, noticing that it was a type of fruit that was delicious that I had tried when I was young, but I can't seem to recall its name. I can't really hide the fruit, so I'll just have to say that it's for Ghirahim if someone asks.

I exited the kitchen, carrying the fruit in my arms carefully. I walked down the long hallways, and just to my luck, a tall demon came strolling down. He looked at me, but I kept walking as if I hadn't seen him.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked.

"Just taking it to Ghirahim," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. He didn't seem to believe me, but he kept walking. I hurried down the rest of the hallway, not wanting to run into anyone else, especially not Ghirahim. I opened the door to the room where I thought the small bokoblin was, relieved when I saw the bokoblin still laying on the pillows.

I walked over to it, holding out the golden yellow fruit to the creature. The little bokoblin looked up at me and took the fruit, eating it quickly. The little bokoblin immediately looked better. It smiled at me and wrapped its little arms around my arm for a hug. I hugged it back and hurried it out of the room, not wanting either of us to get in trouble.

I parted ways with the bokoblin and went to Ghirahim's room, wondering if I needed to clean his clothes or something. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer or allow me in. It annoyed me that I had to be careful about what I said and did around Ghirahim. It makes me feel like I have been bound by chains in a small, dark cell, not allowed to be freed or to see the light ever again.

"Come in," I heard someone call from inside. I slowly opened the door and hurried in, looking at Ghirahim as he stared out a window.

"Hello, Sky Child," he said, his voice calm and steady.

"Hello master. Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked.

"Not really, but do you have something for me?" He asked, turning around and walking towards me, his eyes glinting.

"N-No, I don't have anything, but since you don't seem to need anything, I'll be going," I said quickly, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. He followed me, his calm look turning into a snarl. He hurried beside me and picked me up by my shoulder.

"But I was told you had something for me, possibly a golden fruit?" He asked, glaring at me.

"W-Where did you hear that, w-whoever told you th-that is mistaking," I said quickly, trying to pry his hand off my shoulder.

"Oh, but I saw you walking down the hallway with the fruit, so if you didn't get it for me, then you stole it from my kitchen!" he said angrily, throwing me against a wall. I whimpered as cracks appeared on the wall where he had thrown me and my shoulder started to bruise. He stomped over to me and wrapped his fingers around my neck, lifting me off the ground and pushing me against the wall roughly. I couldn't breath when he tightened his grip on my neck, and I tried to pry his fingers away, trying to kick him away as well. He gripped my neck so tight that it broke the skin, blood slowly sliding down my neck. I clawed at his hands in an attempt to get him away as my vision started to blur. Tears streamed down my cheeks from the pain and panic I felt.

"So you _stole_ from _my_ kitchen for your own selfish needs? That is unacceptable for a slave, to steal from it's master," he said, glaring at me as tears of fear streamed down my face. I felt like I was about to pass out from the lack of air, the world around me slowly turning black as Ghirahim smirked down at me cruelly.

"Your going to kill him!" I heard someone yell from the end of the hallway. Ghirahim's grip on my neck released, making me fall to the ground and spit up my own blood while gasping for air. I looked up to see the same demon who had told Ghirahim not to treat me so poorly had pushed Ghirahim away from me.

"How dare you touch me! He deserves to be punished!" Ghirahim shouted angrily at him.

"He was going to pass put if you held him up there any longer! What are you trying to do? Get your most valuable slave killed? He is still human, and humans are fragile creatures that need to be taken good care of. Come slave," the demon stated before motioning for me to follow and walking down the hallway. I looked back at Ghirahim, his face full of hate and anger. I followed the demon timidly, placing a hand on my bruised and bloodied neck. The demon stayed silent until he stopped in front of a door and opened it for me. I walked in slowly, seeing that it was a medical room for Ghirahim's injured soldiers. The demon made me sit down on a chair and he handed me a fairy. I watched the little fairy as it healed the cuts on my neck and made the slashes on my back scar, as well as relieving much of the pain in my back and shoulder. He checked my neck to make sure Ghirahim hadn't done any serious damage and checked my back again from where I had been thrown into the wall.

"You really shouldn't disobey your master and not expect him to not find out," the demon said, standing up and looking down at me with an expressionless face. "Your lucky I was there,".

"Th-Thank you for stopping Ghirahim, I was about to pass out," I said to the demon, looking down at my feet nervously.

"No problem, you just have to listen better," he said, looking at my bruised shoulder. I nodded and he led me back out of the room and left me in the hallway.

Who knew some demons could show so much kindness.


	8. -Help and Sorry-

**Hey guys, it's me!**

**Okay, so there is a problem. I'm not sure where the plot should go, and I have run out of ideas on how the next chapters should be about, and I was hoping that you guys could help me out by giving me some ideas! I am terribly sorry for the wait, but I have been having writers block and it isn't going away. It would be very much appreciated it if you guys could give be some ideas.**

**Thanks, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**


	9. Sleep

**Chapter 8! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but the next chapter is finally here! Thank you guys who gave me suggestions, some of your ideas were fantastic!**

I stayed in the hall, standing there for a moment as I gathered my thoughts of what had just happened. I didn't know what to do, go back to Ghirahim and tell him the truth about the fruit, then get the little bokoblin in trouble, or create a lie so the bokoblin wouldn't get hurt. I ran my hand through my messy blonde hair. I really didn't want to get the bokoblin to get hurt, so I guess I'll just have to make something up. I'll have to let Ghirahim calm down first. I walked down the hall back to Ghirahim's room as slow as I possibly could, taking in every detail of the intricate castle. It only took ten or so minutes to get back to Ghirahim's room. I looked over the door, regretting my decision to lie as I gazed over the dark wood of the door. I gulped down my fear and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in," I heard Ghirahim call from inside. I opened the door slowly and poked my head in, seeing Ghirahim sitting at a beautiful desk engraved with patterns of diamonds in the back of the room. He turned around and his eyes narrowed as they landed on me, making me fidget nervously under his cold gaze.

"What do you want, brat," he said, turning back around to continue scribbling notes on the piece of paper in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize for stealing from your kitchen," I said, my voice quiet and low.

"Humph. So you admit that you stole from my kitchen? Well, I don't need to punish you anymore than I already have," he said, smirking as he glanced at my bruised neck and shoulder, "But you are not allowed to speak with any of the other demons in this castle without my permission from now on, nor are you to obey them. I am your one and only master," he finished, his tone of voice sounding very possessive. I nodded and stared at the floor.

"Well, it's almost dinner time, so wait outside the door, I'll be there in a moment," he said. I was shocked that it was already dinner time, but time does work oddly in this place. I nodded again and scurried outside, hoping he wouldn't change his mind about not hurting me. I'd only been waiting a few seconds when Ghirahim came out of his room. He snapped, making my collar and leash appear. The collar felt a bit tighter than normal, hurting my neck and making it somewhat hard to breath. He dragged me through the hall and into the dining room where the other demons gathered. I looked around until I saw the demon who had helped me earlier. I realized that I never really got the chance to look at him. He had shining red eyes that seemed to burn like a fire, and he had long black talons as well as sharp fangs. He seemed kind of human, with strong muscles and pale skin, but he also seemed to be some sort of reptile with his forked tongue and slit eyes. Demons were quite odd looking.

Ghirahim attached the leash to the wall where I normally sat, and I took my place on the floor. Ghirahim bent down next to me and whispered, "Since you already ate today, I guess you won't be having dinner,". I frowned. I knew he would probably pull something like this. I looked down at my stomach, my ribs clearly visible. He smirked at me and took his seat as did the other demons, and the bokoblins hurried out with plates of food.

The demons talked amongst themselves loudly, talking about what they had down that day and commenting on what others did. I realized how tired I was as my eyelids started to droop. I tried to stay awake as long as possible, my body seeming to fight against me, but I eventually dozed off.

Ghirahim

I talked among the other demons until one of them pointed behind me to where I put the sky child. I looked back to see that he had dozed off, sleeping with an almost peaceful expression.

"Alright, dinner's over!" I said to all of the other demons. They all exited the room and the bokoblins cleaned up the plates. I walked over to the chained slave, snapping to remove the collar and chain that bound the young sky child to the wall. I picked him up and held him close to my chest, surprised by how light he was. I carried him down the hall and into a room where bokoblins normally sleep. I heard a happy squeal as I entered the room. I turned around to see a young bokoblin run up to me and repeat the high pitched squeal of joy, looking at the human sleeping in my arms. I placed the sky child on an empty bed, watching with amusement as the bokoblin ran up to him and cuddled up against his thin stomach. A couple of other bokoblins that inhabited the room joined in, all of them snuggling up to the sky child as he slept soundly. I chuckled to myself and left the room, going to my own room to sleep.


	10. Bird

**Chapter 9! I finally finished this chapter and I promise to finish another one as soon as possible!**

Link

Waking up in the small room, surrounded by bokoblins that seemed to purr happily against me was quite a pleasant surprise, but waking up in an actual bed that doesn't have spikes or bugs in it was an even better surprise. I wanted to sleep in more, but I knew that if I did that, my actions would have an unpleasant consequence. I silently moved the bokoblins away, being careful not to wake them up. I smiled, seeing that the young bokoblin who I'd helped was among them, sleeping with a happy expression spread across it's face.

I carefully stepped out of the room, trying not to make too much noise as I shut the door. The hallway was already pretty crowded with demons and bokoblins alike.

The demons always looked quite strange. Some had pale skin, others had dark, some had bright eyes that almost seemed to glow, while others had no eyes at all. Many of them had long talons or sharp fangs, but all in all, they were quite scary and menacing.

I walked down the long hallway to Ghirahim's room, wondering if it were time for breakfast as my stomach growled and grumbled. I knocked on the door softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was still asleep. I heard the sound of feet moving closer to the door and quickly moved back, preferring not to get trampled by the demon if he came storming out of the room. The door opened quickly and Ghirahim looked down on me, his face seeming expressionless.

"What?" He asked.

"I just came to accompany you to breakfast like I do every morning... master," I stated nervously, wondering if he were in one of his grumpy moods.

"Oh, right. Then let's go," he said, walking down the hallway quickly. I followed him, glad that he seemed to be in an okay mood for now and hopefully for the rest of the day.

We hurried down the hallway, heading towards the dining room where all the other demons had gathered. I sat down on the floor and Ghirahim in his chair, just like always. I ate in silence, listening to the demons talk among each other quietly until it was time to continue on with the day. Ghirahim stood up and walked over to me, watching me as I finished the last bit of food on my plate. He grabbed me by the arm once I finished, pulling me up to my feet.

"Do you want to go outside? Do you want to see the sun again?" He asked, his expression hard to read. He shocked me with the question. I never thought that I'd ever be able to see the outside world ever again. There weren't that many windows in the castle, and one of the few were in Ghirahim's room, but it only looked out into the courtyard, nothing else to be seen but flowers. I nodded quickly, remembering what it felt like to have the sun shine down on my skin, feeling it's comforting warmth.

"Then let's go," he said with a hint of amusement lacing through his voice. He walked down the hallway quickly as I trailed his heels, getting excited at just the thought of being outside again.

But it would be different. There would be no Zelda. There would be no Pipit. There would be no loftwings or laughter bouncing through the air. It would be... different, all because of my failure.

My excitement turned to sadness as I continued to follow the demon down a long hallway where a large door was. He slowed down by the door and opened it in a dramatic way, letting me slowly walk outside first.

The sky was a bright blue with the sun shining down brightly. There were beautiful flowers of all colors everywhere. It was the courtyard. An ornate fence wrapped around the large area, sealing us in, but nonetheless, it was still outside. I smiled as the sun warmed my cold skin, squinting at the bright light, much brighter than the dim lighting of the castle. I turned around, smiling at Ghriahim as I was overcome with the excitement of being outside again, and was quite surprised to get a smile in return, a light smirk tracing his pale lips.

"There's more," he said, walking over to the intricate gate. I watched curiously as he tapped an area and the gate swung open, revealing the front of the castle with lush grass and even more gorgeous flowers.

I walked out, feeling the soft grass under my feet. Little birds and bugs of all kinds flew around. It wasn't anything like how I thought the world would end up being. I thought it would be dark and cloudy like Skyloft and the surface had been when I left, but it is just as it used to be, bright and cheery. I smiled at a little bird as it flew past me and made a wonderful sound that sounded like singing. I giggled quietly and followed the little bird as it flew around.

I watched Ghirahim lean back on the wall of the castle out of the corner of my eye. I tried to relax, noticing how tense I was upon seeing him watch me. I laughed again as the little bird flew around me, as if trying to gain my attention. I followed the cheery creature as it landed on a bush. I reached my hand out and gently smoothed out the birds feathers, being as careful as I could not to hurt the frail creature. It tweeted a little sound of affection as I kept rubbing its ruby red feathers, looking at the small thing with curiosity.

It had white feathers on it's tummy, and it's eyes were a bright yellow, almost as beautiful as the sun. It had yellow and white along the edge of it's wings. It was a beautiful little bird.

"Your quite a pretty little bird, you know that?" I complemented the bird.

I smiled as the little bird flew around my head a few times until it settled on my shoulder and nestled affectionately against my neck, almost like a cat. I've never been able to befriend an animal so easily, but now, since everything is dark and the atmosphere felt unsettling, I bet that this creature would take any chance it could get to feel happy, even if it were just for a moment. I picked the bird up and cupped it in my hands, holding it close to my face so I could see all the beautiful designs on it's soft feathers.

I giggled as the bird walked around on my hand and then nipped at my nose affectionately. I hadn't even noticed that Ghirahim was inches away from me until I heard him laugh a little bit as well. I quickly turned around and looked at the demon lord as I tucked the bird against my chest. Ghirahim's expression became amused as he watched me hold the ruby red bird protectively.

You don't think that I'm cruel enough as to hurt an innocent bird, do you?" He asked, inching closer and holding out a gloved hand to smooth the birds feathers. I held the bird out slightly as Ghirahim touched its wings gently. He smiled slightly as the little bird looked at him with its bright eyes.

"Would you like to keep him?" He asked, looking at the bird happily. I was shocked yet again by another one of his questions.

"Y-Yes, I would love to keep him," I replied, looking down at the bird happily.

"Alright then, let's head back to the castle and find a place to for your little friend," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

**What do you guys want the bird's name to be?**


End file.
